1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination catheter cystometer system and gastric feeding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Urinary catheters have been generally used for draining of fluids from a body cavity by gravitational means and such catheters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,429,314, 3,726,281 and 4,217,911. An irrigation adaptor for use with a catheter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,799.
The catheters of the above cited patents are generally similar in that they each provide separate lumens, one of which is the main drainage lumen, another of which is used for the inflation of the customary balloon and a lubrication lumen is added in U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,281.
The prior art patents fail to provide a sealed or closed drainage system as desirable in controlling infection in a patient in which a catheter is used. The irrigation adaptor of U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,799 permits irrigation liquid to be introduced into a catheter drainage lumen, but requires the installation of the adaptor in either the drain or the connection between the drain and the catheter and as such provides access for bacteria into the system.
The present invention provides essentially a modified and improved catheter having a main drainage lumen, a normally closed access opening in communication therewith into which a sterile irrigating fluid may be introduced while the system remains closed and by utilizing adaptors as disclosed enables the implanted catheter to be used as an essential part of a cystometry system.
The device disclosed herein has the further advantage in that it can be readily adapted for gastric feeding by surgical implantation and attachment in a patient establishing the desired communicating or feeding path.